The present invention relates to a device for simultaneously cleaning and drying surfaces of glass and other materials. The invention is particularly applicable to the cleaning of automobiles windows, shop windows and windows in the home.
It is common practice to clean such a surface by: spraying a cleaning liquid thereon; wiping the glass surface with a cloth or pad so as to spread the cleaning liquid and to collect soil from the surface; and then drying the surface with a separate, clean and dry woven material.
Furthermore, when cleaning the interior surface of an automobile windshield by spraying liquid directly onto the windshield, the liquid spray cannot be confined to the windshield and a certain portion drops on to the vehicle dashboard, requiring that both the windshield and the dashboard be wiped.
Cleaning devices are also known that include a rigid or semi-rigid plate having one face provided with a gripping means and an outer face provided with a cleaning material. However, the known devices of this type do not permit an effective and speedy cleaning operation and tend to be relatively costly.
The present invention provides an improved cleaning device composed essentially of: a rigid or semi-rigid plate with first and second opposite faces; gripping means secured to the first face of the plate; reusable fixation means; and a substantially flat cleaning pad having inner and outer faces, the inner face of the pad being removably fixed onto the second face of the plate by the reusable fixation means. The cleaning pad is composed of:
a first layer made of light non-woven material, the first layer forming the outer face of the pad and having a first permeability to an aqueous liquid, a first thickness, a first capacity of absorption of the aqueous liquid, and abrasive properties,
a second layer made of a blotting material, adjacent to the first layer and having a second permeability lower than the first permeability, a second thickness greater than the first thickness, and a second capacity of absorption,
a third layer made of a dense hydrophilic material, adjacent to the second layer and having a third permeability, a third thickness, and a third capacity of absorption higher than the second capacity of absorption, and
a fourth layer made of a liquid impermeable film.
The first and fourth layers have outer borders that protrude beyond the second and third layers and the first and forth layers are joined together at the outer borders to form a closed pocket that encloses the second and third layers. Thus, a pressure applied onto the gripping means is transmitted through the plate to the outer face of the pad, achieving simultaneous cleaning and drying of window panes, pieces of furniture and similar articles.